PvZ Tales 1
by chumpatrol1
Summary: The beginning story, where the characters are introduced. They learn more about the mysterious driver and meet new plants inside his house.
1. Chapter 1

Pea was an up and running peashooter who seemed to run from anything. A painful past chased him no matter where he went. He is 21 years old and cares for his 15 year old brother Sprout. Pea was only 10 years old when his parents were kidnapped by zombies in the beginning of World War Z. Left with a 4 year old Sprout to contend with, Pea always ran with him to the next job, the next beginning, the next safe place.

Sarah was a happy sunflower who had a polite and kind disposition. At 20 years old, she is seeking to find a job to become fully independent. Although she was an actress for "The Day Zombies Stopped the Earth", the movie career never fit in with her.

Kid lived in the southwest, an area known for its hot, dry days. He is 18 years old, and a vigilante for Los Zombis. He protected what little life remained in the city, while waiting for his father to return from deployment.

Chomper was a hungry young adult ridiculed for his love of eating zombies. He is 20 years old. He came from a poor family in the midwest, but pushes ahead with what little energy he has left. The one and only thing that keeps Chomper going is the promise of a safe refuge which he forgot where it was located.

One day all of this changed, when a flying RV picked them up mysteriously. The driver wore a white T-shirt with jeans, along with a pot on his head. His sanity was questionable, and he kept blabbering about a mysterious taco he ate last year. The plants stared in confusion, when the driver said:-"Oh look, a deal at McTaco's! I can't pass it up, so defend my favorite picnic spot! Bye!" With that he left.

The plants were ejected from the RV and watched as the driver drove away to McTaco's. Sarah soon found a paper saying: Plants a garden, and defend until Crazy Dave gets back.

Unsurprisingly, Pea had planted a garden and was waiting for something. "They're coming." Soon, zombies poured in attacking the plants and the garden. However, an argument between Sarah and Chomper caused both to get knocked out. Pea and Kid knew the basics of revival and got them back up. Soon, the plants started to argue less and cooperate more. Things went well until a blimp passed overhead and dropped a slot machine. Two tombstones and a cluster of zombies appeared and Chomper turned around to be greeted with a football player. He instantly devoured him, but then realized there were more.

Chomper quickly fell, but Sarah revived him rapidly. The garden looked very damaged, but Pea used himself as a blockade. This sacrifice allowed the rest of plants to finish the wave of zombies in a flash. Kid got Pea back up when the driver came back. "Good job! I didn't think you could survive wave 5! By the way... who wants a taco?" Chomper accepted them all in a flash, while the rest of the plants collapsed in fatigue.


	2. Crazy Dave's House

198 is from Random, an organization which produces free random numbers.

Cobalt is a small town that has a one-of-a-kind name. Catchy name too.

I feel like I took too long to write this chapter, I apologize for anyone else who thought the same.

When the plants woke up from their fatigue, the setting had changed entirely. Instead of the small, dark RV, they were inside a roomy house. A loud munching noise seemed omnipresent inside the house, presumably from Chomper eating with others of his kind. Kid and Pea immediately ran inside the house to check it out, while Sarah looked around and found a book to read, titled _Legends of Suburbia_ by a man called _Crazy Dave_.

Chomper was munching happily on what seemed to be a PB&J sandwich, but the *crunch* was made with the bones of fallen zombies. Chomper was about to eat his 198th sandwich when the man came into the Kitchen. He donned a chef's hat that read "I M CRAY-Z". With that he started simmering a raw steak inside a pot of what seemed to be broth. The man turned to Chomper and told him:-"Do you like summerschizzle? By the way, I'm Crazy Dave! But you can call me Crazy Dave..." With that he sniffed the air and mumbled something about his steak. Chomper then turned away to eat Sandwich #198.

Pea got out his phone and found a surprisingly good reception in the house. Phoning his brother Sprout should've been a breeze. Except it wasn't. Sprout did not pick up the call, and the texts Pea sent didn't go through. Increasingly worried, Pea redialed again and again for the next quarter hour until the line was picked up. "Hey bro! You have been giving spam for the last fifteen minutes! I had no batteries, but I found this nice cafe here," Sprout answered. Pea, in a hurried voice replied:-"You think you can run 20 to 30 miles north-north-east? You know, the old abandoned park?" No answer. "Hello? Hello? You there bro?" Still no answer.

Kid found a spot of peace on top of the chimney, on a sparsely populated roof. Staring out into the seemingly vast neighborhood, he could see houses upon houses. A large billboard read:-"Welcome to the neighborhood of Suburbia, part of Cobalt, CT." On top of one of the seemingly abandoned houses, he could see a soldier zombie like he saw in the garden battle fighting what seemed to be a watermelon catapult. He stepped back and aligned his shot. Everything except for that roof, with that fight, with that zombie vanished. Kid fired. After what seemed like ages, the spike arrived at its destination: the head of the zombie. To Kid, the zombie fell slowly in agony while being pelted by a slow barrage of melons. Kid unfocused, realizing he saved a life.

Sarah was still reading _Legends of Suburbia_ , completely absorbed by it. She was so absorbed, she didn't notice the several tiny Zen Garden plants crawl onto her armchair to read with her, or the clattering pots and pans in the kitchen, or even the zombie attack outside. The only thing that mattered to her was the text on the page, the details of the Mega Sunflower, the Cukelear weapon, or Crazy Dave's mansion. She learned more and more about the different variants of a sunflower like herself, and how gaining an entire character card could allow her to be the character herself.

Then the lights went out.


	3. It Will Be Okay

**I'm back! We're introducing a new major character... and he's not that friendly!**

The lights came back on and a peashooter appeared. It was not Pea. He had more leaves on the back of his head and was covered in small cuts and scratches. Staring right at Sarah:-"Hi pretty, I'm Peter. I'm the leader around here when the insane one's not around." With that he smirked and strutted towards the exit. Another person with fear in their own heart, he thought. He was lost in his thoughts and bumped into a near-doppelganger.

"Get out of my way," said Peter. The other Peashooter was momentarily intimidated, but then regained his composure. "You did realize that you've offended my team mate, mocked the person who is keeping us here to help us, and intimidated an entire group of helpless sprouts!" Peter was taken aback. Nobody challenged his supremacy before, and of all challengers, a weaker version of himself? Nevertheless, the peashooter kept pushing on. Peter could not believe it. Just then, Crazy Dave entered the room. With the peashooter giving them courage, the plants denounced Peter.

"I thought you were a good plant! Why would you bother our newcomers and sprouts!?" scolded Crazy Dave. With that, he sent Peter to the "Crazy Bad" room. Pea sighed a sigh of relief, and went to the garage where many small vehicles for the plants awaited him. Choosing a two-seater vehicle, he drove to the park where Sprout was surrounded by too many zombies. Shooting a chili bean bomb distracted the zombies for a valuable few seconds, allowing Sprout to get into the vehicle.

Chomper had eaten too much. Sandwich #198 overfilled him, and he was inside the Zen Garden to digest. Kid walked in with an intent focus, but glanced at Chomper for a moment. After a moment's pause, he handed Chomper a strange pear. "What is it?" asked Chomper. "You don't know? It's a regular Cactus fruit, it helps with plants' digestion. Chomper ate the fruit and felt much better.

Night rolled in, and the four plants shared their room. Pea fell deeply asleep, content with saving his brother. Chomper kept sleep walking to and from the kitchen. Kid somehow slept with one eye open, and Sarah wrote in her diary:  
Dear Diary,  
I had the most random day ever. We got to fight zombies for this crazy dude, and I got a new team. The peashooter on my team is really cute :-) I read this cool book about Suburbia, and am growing attached to the Zen Garden Sprouts.  
Sarah


End file.
